1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the telecommunications field and, in particular, to a method and system for dynamically dimensioning size-alterable memory files for use primarily, but not exclusively, in communications switching systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Size-alterable data files are used in communications networks to improve memory utilization, central processor efficiency, and traffic throughput. For example, in the AXE 10 Digital Switching Systems manufactured for use in communication networks by Ericsson Telecom AB and Ericsson Radio Systems AB, size-alterable memory files are called "Size Alteration Event" (SAE) files and utilized primarily as dimensionable data files.
Currently, the dimensioning of size-alterable data files in communications switching systems is a static process. In other words, the size of these files are adjusted manually at two points in time: (1) when a system containing a size-alterable memory store is delivered to a customer; and (2) when file utilization indicates that the files should be re-dimensioned. For example, in the AXE 10 Digital Switching Systems, a file supervisor and scanner are used to monitor the systems' central processor memory stores. As such, the initial size of the SAE files to be utilized in an AXE 10 switching system is first estimated based on certain standard values and the customer's expected file utilization. The SAE files are then dimensioned according to those estimates when the system is delivered to the customer. Subsequently, usage counters periodically scan and thus monitor the utilization of the SAE files. A file congestion supervisor detects file congestion for data traffic-sensitive (temporary) SAE files. Given the utilization and congestion information thus provided, the customer can determine if new SAE file sizes are needed, and if so, manually initiate the process of re-dimensioning the pertinent files.
A significant problem with the use of existing file supervisor approaches is that the process of estimating the size of the memory files has become very complex given the increased amount of functionality and services being provided by exchanges, which in turn, has increased the number of size-alterable files being utilized. Consequently, a substantial number of size-alterable memory files are initially either under-dimensioned or over-dimensioned, and some files are even neglected and inadequately dimensioned to start with. This problem leads to inefficient utilization of the memory store, increased central processor load, increased congestion and loss of traffic, and lost revenue for customers due to interrupted or lost calls.
Similarly, a significant problem with the use of existing file scanning approaches is that there is a substantial delay (e.g., up to 30 minutes) between the points in time when the usage counters are scanned and the file utilization information (particularly congestion information) is reported to the system operator. The operator then has to determine which size-alterable files should be re-dimensioned, and manually initiate the process to increase or decrease the size of the pertinent files (a labor-intensive and costly process).
Consequently, the period of time that it takes to correct a file congestion problem is much too long, especially for traffic-sensitive size-alterable files (e.g., data files that are seized temporarily by an application program and then released).
Additionally, a significant problem with the use of existing file congestion supervisor approaches is that although file congestion can be detected, the file congestion supervisor provides little or no indication about how big the specific size-alterable files should be to relieve that congestion. Consequently, the system operator has to estimate the new file sizes and then manually initiate the re-dimensioning process for each file. Again, the time it takes to correct a file congestion problem is much too long, especially for traffic-sensitive files. However, as described in detail below, the present invention successfully resolves these problems.